New Kid
by ck3712
Summary: Alex, the new kid in school, starts getting teased by none other than Helga G. Pataki for no apperent reason! Why is she teasing her? And what's with the new relationship between Alex and Arnold? Read to find out! Rated K  for predicted punching.


**Hey everybody! How's it going? Here's a new fanfic I hope you'll all enjoy. I created a new character and the story is from her point of view. This is not a one-shot. There will be multiple chapters. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Hey Arnold.**

**Enjoy!**

Hi. I'm Alex. Short for Alexandria, but I go by Alex. You may not know me because I'm new around here. I'm a girl, as you can tell by my name. I'm a fourth grader. I like music. I'm a bit interested in writing. I can draw trees pretty well. My family and I just moved here. To tell you the truth, I've never lived in a big city like this before. I used to live in a mobile home park. Sure, it wasn't exactly the most exciting place to live, but I had some good friends there.

Tomorrow, I start at my new school, P.S.118. I'm really excited. My family and I moved into a boarding house on Vine Street. It's not the best place I've seen, but our family is kinda tight on money right now, because my daddy got laid off. I'm sure he'll find a new job, maybe in this city. I haven't met any of the boarders yet, but the land lord seems pretty nice. A bit old, but nice. He told me that we get to eat with them at dinner time. I'm very excited. He also told me that he has a grandson who lives here, and that he's about my age. I haven't met him yet, but I'm sure I will by dinner time.

After the land lord finished filling out the papers with my parents, he introduced himself. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Hi! Welcome to Sunset Arms. My name is Phil. What's your name, young lady?"

I smiled and said, "I'm Alexandria. Call me Alex. Which room are we gonna live in, Phil?"

He smiled back to me and said, "Well, I'll show you. Follow me, Alex." Then he stood up and led me up the stairs and down a hall. Then he turned and opened a door on his right. "This will be where you and your family will be living now. What do you think?"

I sepped into the room and walked around. I noticed some cobwebs in the corners of the room. "It's dusty." I said.

"Oh, well, it hasen't been cleaned in awhile, but I'm sure your parents don't mind taking care of that during your stay."

I looked around and saw some counters, a little fridge, a dining set for four, a little T.V., a recliner, and a couch. I turned to him. "Where's the beds?"

He walked into the room and pulled down a queen size bed from the wall. "Well, here's one. Now, I know there's another one somewhere around here. Now, where is it?" He started to walk around in the room in search for a second bed. He opened a door I didn't notice before and went in there. "Ah! Here it is! Alex, I'm sure your parents will have you stay in here."

I walked into the room Phil was in and saw a full size bed with a trundle bed under it. It wasn't pulled out from the wall like the first bed, which I found to be pretty nice. It gave me a sense of normal. I also saw a desk and a chair and a computer. There was a window by the bed too, so maybe I could get to look at the moon and stars at night. This room was also dusty. I looked out the window and saw a fire escape. It was painted black. "Cool. I've never seen a fire escape before in my life." I said.

"Yep. That's the fire escape all right. Don't worry, it's safe. Goes all the way up to the roof. We have a beautiful view up there at night. Ever since Arnold got the city to shut the lights off after dark, we've seen millions of stars out there! Feel free to go up when you like. Let me go get your bags so you can start unpacking."

"Okay." I replied as I gazed into the sky with its puffy white clouds.

Awhile later, Phil came in with my bags and lifted it up onto my bed. I zipped it open and began to unpack, deciding where everything will go in which nook and cranny and drawer. Phil left the room now claimed to be mine. I was in the middle of unpacking when someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's your mother honey. It's time for dinner. We're going downstairs. Come down when you're ready."

"Okay. Thanks."

When I finished unpacking my clothing into my dresser, I decided that I'm hungry and walked out of my room into the hallway. I walked right into a person and we both got knocked over. I rubbed my head as I said, "Sorry."

He stood up and offered his hand as he said, "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

It was then that I realized I had run into a kid. "You must be the new kid. Hi, I'm Arnold," the boy said as he pulled me to my feet.

"Hi. Call me Alex. You heading down for dinner too?" I asked. I managed to get in one good 'I wanna make sure I'll remember you when I see you' look. He's a little shorter than me, he's wearing black shoes, blue pants, some red kilt-looking thing, a blue long sleeved shirt, and a little blue baseball cap between two unruly stalks of blonde hair on his oblong head, which kinda reminds me of lemons, limes, and football. I don't know how I got the idea of football in my head; I don't like football. But I love lemons and limes. Tart and sour, mmm, so delicious. My toungue is too weak for the acids; my toungue's a wimp. Why was I born with a wimpy toungue? Oh, well.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you." Arnold said to me.

"You too." I replied.

"Have you met the other boarders yet?"

I shook my head. "No. What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs. My grandma's cooking. Come on!"

He ran downstairs and I followed closely behind. I wonder what the boarders are like. I hope they're nice.

**So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! I don't have much to say, so...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
